A Christmas Date, Anyone?
by jerza4life
Summary: What's a girl gonna do when she really wants to spend Christmas Day with the guy she likes, but he still hasn't asked her yet? Ask him herself of course! But for someone like Ayuzawa Misaki, it's not as easy as it seems.
1. A Christmas Date, Anyone?

From Misaki's Perspective

Today is December 24th. A.k.a. Christmas Eve. Normally the Christmas holiday and Christmas festivities have no place in my dictionary, but this year, as of this moment, I find myself fully decked out in red and white, Christmas hat included. Granted, all the other maids who work with me at Maid Latte are also wearing something similar but then again _I _usually don't go to Christmas parties or participate in Christmas gift exchanges. Speaking of gift exchanges, aren't these things supposed to go in order? Well according to the crowd behind me, I guess not.

I'm staring at my number wondering if there will be anything left for me, (not that I'm particularly worried, more curious than anything else) when Subaru-chan's voice jars me from my thoughts. "I'm number 41," I tell her. My gift turns out to be a seemingly expensive perfume from Sayu. She's currently looking at me as if the weight of the entire sky has been lifted from her shoulders. Although I feel for her, I just can't help but wonder what good it would do for me to be the owner of such a useless thing, while I mutter my thanks to her.

With my gift in hand, standing in a quiet corner, I watch as the Idiot Trio open their gifts. Two of the morons seem to have gotten gifts from someone in their own group. Watching them cry with displeasure over the gifts they received I can't help but feel dread over my gift. Maybe I should have put more thought into it. But it seems that I have no reason to worry as I watch the last one, Shiroyan open my gift.

I walk toward him instinctively; relieved that that's where my gift ended up, while saying so out loud. It's a Get Smarter with Music cd that Suzuna won in one of her contests. It was like a gift from God that Suzuna didn't open it. But he seems to really like his gift, so I too, now feel like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders. As I turn to leave I hear Kurotatsu remark that Shiroyan will now be able to get closer to me as I was second in the exams and he was last.

At the reminder of my less than stellar performance in those very exams, I turn to stop and stare at them with the utmost of hatred and anger in my eyes. After which of course, they run for their lives in the opposite direction. As frustrating as it is, it is true that I placed second in the exams. And where did first go you might wonder. First place of course went to Usui.

God that guy! I have no idea how he does it, especially with all of what's been happening recently. I mean I couldn't even concentrate with my all. But he is the same as always. Although I did have this one other special reason why I couldn't concentrate. And there is one other person, other than myself that is, who knows about it. I'm muttering my frustration to myself when said other person happens to show up and corners me by a deserted table. Aoi-chan.

Aoi-chan of course is decked out as usual in his ultra cute feminine display. This time with a bit of Christmas flair added. Too bad the look he's giving me right now isn't as cute as his outfit. And then he opens his mouth and asks the one question I really don't want to hear right now. "Have you finished with that thing we talked about?"

But he already knows the answer, you can tell by the way he's looking at me and by the tone of his voice but most importantly, by the hesitation in my response. But the words still come out, while I wince in self-hate and admonishment. "No, I say". And then it's done. The spark has been ignited. And he snaps.

Slapping the table for emphasis, his angry words show his surprise and anger. "EH, WEREN'T YOU GOING TO GIVE IT TO HIM TODAY? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING LATELY? YOU SEEMED LIKE YOU WERE ALMOST DONE A WEEK AGO?! I THOUGHT YOU'D BE OKAY BY YOURSELF, WHICH IS WHY I LET YOU DO IT BY YOURSELF!

This last comment causes me to actually look up at his face. "But, wasn't the beginning really awful?" This statement seems to cool him down momentarily. "Well, yes, the stiches in the beginning were really awful and made it crooked," he says very seriously and sternly at the same time. "But you did get better with practice," he adds. But then I open my big mouth again, thinking it was safe. "As I got used to the knitting I thought I could make it better. So I thought I had time to do it from the beginning . . ." "YOU WHAT!? FROM THE BEGINNING!

Ah, well. No matter what I say now it won't change anything. What's done is done. "WELL, HOW FAR ARE YOU NOW?" "I ripped it all out and have most of the border done." You know how the truth is supposed to set you free? Well, it doesn't, just in case you're wondering. "ARE YOU AN IDIOT, OR WHAT?"

"I can finish it tonight, really. There's not much work left to be done. And, well, Christmas is tomorrow." Looking at his disbelieving face, "I'll be fine. Don't worry about it," I add. Still looking doubtful, he asks. "Do you have a date yet?"

Grateful for this change of subject I reply in the negative.

" I thought I'd just give it to him at his place", I say not finding anything wrong with this idea. But of course this is the wrong thing to say. "WHAT! YOU ACTUALLY HAVEN'T MADE ANY PLANS YET? WHAT WERE YOU PLANNING TO DO IF HE WASN'T AT HOME? AND I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT IMBECILE USUI DIDN'T INVITE YOU OUT EITHER! To be honest, I hadn't really thought that far. "Wait for him to come back," I suggest halfheartedly. "YOU IDIOT! GO IN THERE AND ASK HIM RIGHT NOW!"

With that last command and a shove a lot stronger from someone dressed as a girl than you would normally expect, I find myself in the kitchen of Maid Latte. That's where Usui works, I mean cooks, you know what I mean. He turns and asks if my break's over. But it's not. "I have some time left," I reply. But by then the manager is talking to him about the next batch of cookies and I don't want to disturb him, so I leave.

I'm reporting this to Aoi-chan, who firmly tells me to make sure I ask him before I go home and to make sure I actually make date plans when Honoka-chan comes out of the kitchen. She had won a pair of tickets to the amusement park and had been eyeing Sayu-chan's gift.

"You don't wear perfume do you, Misaki?" "What, no, go right ahead," I say extending my gift towards her. Happily, she leaves after our exchange "Alright I'm gonna go now," I say to Aoi-chan relieved that I now have proper date plans. He nods in response. That kid is so not like other fourteen year old kids I know.

After Maid Latte closes for the night, while I walk home with Usui I resign myself to asking him. I mean I have to, Christmas Day is tomorrow! Breaking my train of thought he goes, "Aren't you cold, Ayuzawa? You're gonna catch a cold if you don't start wearing warmer clothes. The base of your neck looks cold." "Not really, I'm totally fine like this," I reply. "I refuse to give into the cold. That's a sign of weakness." "That tenacity is so like you Pres," he says. And I just can't tell if he's joking or not or just plain making fun of me. But it's Usui. And he always makes me feel that way.

And then you know what he says next? Stretching his hand out and reaching for my nose, "But . . . (after making contact) your nose is turning red. At that point of course, my whole face turns red to match my nose. " . . . like a reindeer," he adds. Feeling extremely embarrassed and unsure of myself, I tell him to cut it out, but now my hand is at my nose. And let me tell you, the feel of his hand on my nose makes me feel a lot more than cold ever did. Not that I would ever tell him that. "Anyways," he says,". . . today was pretty busy."

"Yeah, it was," I say. "Why did you even work extra hours today?" "Well," he says, "apparently the other kitchen staff will be very busy starting tomorrow so they wanted a break today." That does make sense I thought. "So that's why you wanted to work all by yourself in the kitch," . . . but he cuts in. "And besides this is the exact day I wanted to work with _you_." I start to blush furiously. God dammit, he always does this to me. I have no idea how he can say such things so easily. I mean I still haven't asked him out tomorrow!

In the middle of the streets, a gigantic Christmas tree is set up. It's so tall and it looks really beautiful all lit up. And while I'm standing in front of it with Usui I see Aoi-chan, but this time he's dressed as a boy. But from what seems to be the par for today, he's giving me the evil eye. And it's really scary. But I also hear Usui's voice. When I ask what's up he says it's nothing but it sounded a lot like he said, "Why am I surrounded by all these busybodies." But that's not the point. I have to ask him out. What am I so scared about anyways? Alright here goes.

I turn to him and clear my throat. "So, um, yeah about tomorrow . . ." But he's not listening. "Usui, tomorrow"! He turns, startled, towards me, but now I know I can do it. "Are you free?" "Of course," he says. I breathe a sigh of relief. When we start walking again, I start to tell him about the amusement park and the two tickets I got from Honoka-chan.

(The End) For now)


	2. A Christmas Date With You

**Later that night,**

**From Ayuzawa-san's perspective,**

Tomorrow is Christmas Day, and so I'm decorating the Ayuzawa residence to match the festive holiday. My current project is a mini Christmas tree that I found on sale for fifty percent off. What a great find! Oh, I just love the holidays! My younger daughter, Suzuna, is also working on the coffee table with me. She, however, is doing her homework. My older daugh- " CALM DOWN! OH MY GOD! JUST RELAX! TAKE A DEEP BREATH." Ah, my eldest, Misaki, has actually decided to take part in the festivities this year and her excitement can be heard very easily over the Christmas carols I had put on earlier. I turn to Suzuna, "She's very excited this year, isn't she?" "Yes, it's even echoing," she replies. I smile as another stream of self-relaxing tips seem to explode from my elder daughter's room. But to be honest, I'm really glad that she has started to participate in the things people her own age usually do. It makes me feel relieved as a parent, you know?

**Meanwhile, from Misaki's bedchamber,**

I have to calm down. I mean, why should I be so nervous anyways? I have my clothes for tomorrow all picked out and everything (with great help much appreciated from Shizuko, Sakura, and Aoi). I'm working on the final touches to the scarf right now; I know it's going to be fine. It _is_ going to be fine. I'm going to make it fine. And tomorrow I'm going to finally tell him how I feel.

Nothing is going to stop me now. Because if I don't, if he doesn't get the chance to clearly understand how I feel about him, then I have this sense that we'll get separated for sure. But is it okay to finally tell him now?

**And around the same time at Usui's fancy smancy apartment,**

I go home to see that my older brother's faithful watchdog is once again barking after the wrong owner. I'd put him outside but I don't want to freak out the neighbours. Speaking to me in English, (although he knows that I am well aware of the fact that he knows Japanese very well) he asks me if I want to eat out together again like last time. I declined, so he starts making me a traditional Japanese meal. While he's busy cooking I inquire to see if he's ever going to leave. It turns out that I am _too_ _much_ for one person to handle. I sigh knowing that he's not planning on leaving anytime soon, no matter how difficult I am. "Too bad I'm really not an human from outer space", I say responding in Japanese. And yeah, I know that he knows that I do know English quite fluently. While I'm eating my delicious home made meal right in front of him, (and I make a huge show of blowing my food before I eat each spoonful) he answers saying, that although it's a pity, I am definitely, undeniably Gerard's brother by blood. I don't say anything in response to that but instead take another spoonful of rice. What am I supposed to say to the fact that I, the illegitimate child, actually has things in common with my older legitimate elder brother, the "great"Gerard-sama.

**The long awaited Christmas Day,**

**From Misaki's Perspective,**

Usui and I, as of this very moment, are standing at the entrance of a Haunted House. But this baka doesn't seem to understand that I don't wanna go. "No, don't wanna," I say for what I think is the millionth time. And for the millionth time he asks, "Why not?" "If you really want to go that badly, you can go by yourself, I'll just wait out here." I know I'm being childish and that I just don't wanna admit that I'm scared, but that doesn't matter to me right now. "Ok, he says finally, I have an idea." I'm suspicious, but he's piqued my interest. "We'll decide with rock, paper, scissors, if Ayuzawa wins, she gets to pick where we go", he continues. I nod my agreement. Sounds easy enough. It is after all just a simple game.

Ready?

1,2,3 Go!

When we open our hands I have picked rock and Usui, paper. Oh no. He won. That means that we w-we have t-to . . . I can feel the blood leave my face in a rush. But when I look up at Usui's face I can only see the usual affection and concern. In a situation where most people would have been smug and rubbed it in my face, and then of course promptly dragged me kicking and screaming inside, Usui of course does something completely different. His eyes never leaving my face, he goes, "Well I guess there's helping it, let's go to that one," and he starts walking in a completely different direction. To be honest I sometimes wonder if I had ever truly blushed before meeting Usui. Like now, for example.

"That" turns out to be a carousel. And a poor delusioned little girl is pointing out Usui to her mother saying, " Momma, look there's a prince." I shake my head in disbelief. Said "prince" is sitting on a horse in front of mine, and as if my current embarrassment isn't enough for him says, " So princess, how are you doing?" I start to scold him but my embarrassed pleas seem to escape his ears. As we got off the carousel I look up to find someone whose ears I know definitely heard my embarrassed pleas and my mood plummeted.

Cedric. Usui's watchdog.

I sighed. It's not as though I'm really surprised or anything. But there was still this part of me that was hoping, you know? "Hey, are you okay?" Usui's worried voice jars me from my depressing thoughts. His offers of rest and water inspire me to forget my worries and make the best of things. This leads us to a rollercoaster. "Now this is what an amusement park is all about," I declare. But when I turn to look at Usui, he just starts back at me with disbelief and confusion. "I have to go on rides like these first, otherwise I can't recharge my energy." "Yeah, he says questioningly, . . . are they really that fun?" I look up at him in wonder. "Why, don't you like them?" His next answer though, really changed my perspective on things. He said, "It's not that. Actually, I don't even know if I like them or not. This _is_ my first time at an amusement park, after all."

I could practically feel my eyes widen in shock. But that last statement finalized my resolve. Pushing him from behind, I ordered, " Go on then. Enjoy to your heart's content. As we were exiting the rollercoaster I turned to him to ask how he liked it when I noticed his demeanor. The normal Usui I knew was gone and replaced with a little boy who just opened his Christmas gifts and finally got the pony he always wanted. I never knew that Usui could look so boyish. He was practically shining. He had colour in his cheeks and the look on his face made me want to wrap him around in a huge hug and hold him to my chest. Not that I did that, however.

Instead, I took him to whatever rides I thought would keep that look on his face. While we walked around, I noticed that everyone noticed Usui. With his blond hair, green eyes, his height, added with his looks made him stand out a lot. Some of the comments the girls made would have made me bristle had Usui paid any attention to anything other than me and the cool rides that he was experiencing for the first time. It was during one of these in between ride walks when I noticed Cedric again. This time he was standing behind a bush. He attracted looks and comments as well.

I turn back to Usui but now_ he's_ looking around our surroundings. Turning back to me says, "I'm sorry. I attract too much attention." And then moving a little away from me he assumes a position that can only be described as sitting on air. Hands outstretched and wearing the most innocent and oblivious expression on his face he says, "If I pretend to sit on a chair then I'll be the same height as everyone else." I gape at him, wide-eyed in shock. But that doesn't last long. My face flames in embarrassment and I scold him again. This time, though, he actually listens. "Come on, I beckon him, the line has moved on".

I shiver and try to create some heat by wrapping my arms around myself. The clothes I'm wearing may be really cute, but are really thin. Once Usui reached me at our place in the line he wordlessly slips his hand in mine. I blush but I don't look at him. I'm not surprised he noticed that I'm pretending that I'm not freezing. Looking at me, he asks if I'm cold, but I reply in the negative. He didn't say anything after that but I knew he didn't believe me because he tugged me a little bit closer to him and held my hand a little tighter than usual. And that's how we stood together from then on in lines; shoulder to shoulder and hand in hand.


	3. A Christmas Present

From Misaki's perspective,

And so the day went on. We went on more rides. Had a late lunch. Then more rides. I hadn't been to an amusement park since I was a little girl but seeing everything through Usui's eyes made it seem like I, too was experiencing it all for the first time. It was a whole new experience for me. Cause you know going to the amusement park with your family is just _a little_ different from going with a perverted alien from planet pheromones.

Especially since I didn't have a British spy following me and my family around. And even if I did, he was definitely not this indiscrete. The one thing that put a damper on this otherwise perfect day was Cedric, who is currently right behind us. As in, I could actually _hear _his heartbeat. Frustrated, I turned around. "Aren't you following, a little _too_ closely?" Even I could hear the exasperation in my own voice, and I'm pretty sure Usui could too. I had my suspicions confirmed when Usui looked at me, and with the most innocent and straight face said, "He must have felt real lonesome, all by himself in a place like this."

I wanted be angry at Usui, but I couldn't manage it. I could never resist that face he makes when he's acting like he's innocent but he's knows that he's guilty as hell. I also wanted to be mad at Cedric; I had every right to be. But I couldn't manage that either. I was really mad at _myself _though for not taking the chance to give it to him when I could. Feeling extremely anxious, I tried to guess when Cedric would finally ditch us. Seeming to read my mind, like always, Usui suggested our next ride. The Ferris wheel. A.k.a. an enclosed, private area big enough for just the two of us.

Most of the time I have no idea what's going on inside the head of a certain perverted alien but when I do, it's the same thing that's on my mind as well. Like now, for instance. The lady at the front of the Ferris wheel line, having noticed Cedric, asked us if we're a party of three. But Usui and I, our faces deadpan, simultaneously say, "No, we don't even know him."

And finally, some much needed privacy. Looking out the window I finally notice how dark it's gotten. According to Usui it's almost 7:30 already, which means the amusement park will be closing soon. Since it's Christmas, they'll probably keep it open longer. Either way, I have to tell him. I mean, when would I ever find an even better opportunity than this. Taking a deep breath to prepare myself first, I say, "Usui, I have something to tell you."

He looks at me, ready for anything. And I can feel my throat start to dry up. But if I tell him here, then there won't be any interruptions. My heart starts to beats faster. We're finally alone and I _can _do this. I can feel the blood start to rush to my head. "Usui, I . . ." Just beyond Usui, who is sitting on the bench across from me, I see Cedric. From the next passenger car. Sitting so he's facing us. Usui instantly notices the change of my facial expression and immediately turns his head behind him, seeing Cedric as well. Usui understands my dilemma. Like I could say anything when we're in plain sight and with that bodyguard's hearing. And so we waited in awkward silence. I decided that when we stop halfway up to the top, when Cedric is directly below us, is when I would tell him.

Alright. Here goes nothing. "USUI!" On the inside I wince, even I would be concerned, very deeply even, if someone roared my name like that. But I had already started. Might as well continue. But I start to feel the same things as before. The typical body reactions that can be seen when you're feeling really nervous and anxious. Like me. Right now. I can't even look at his face anymore. I gulp, failing to moisten my throat. Intelligent words with more than one syllable seem to be erased from my brain. I can barely manage to say um, which I have said more than enough times already.

Oh god. This is not how I imagined it at all. He probably thinks I'm a total baka right now. And I _am_ acting like one. "I . . . . um (oh god not again) . . . a-about . . . um . . . Usui . . . I . . . . that is . . . I l . . . . l-l-l . . . ike." But I can't do it. I totally panic and blurt something really stupid, even by my standards," I DON'T HATE YOU AS A PERSON!" If I was anyone else but me, I would be proud for actually looking up at his face and saying that. But I'm me, and even though the words were true, that wasn't what I meant at all. Usui seems to be impressed by my powerful fighting spirit. With that completely unresistable face, he thanks me. But it's not great. Not great at all.

What I really want to tell him, goes way deeper, is _so_ much more meaningful than that. I have the words in my head. But I just can't say them out loud. What is wrong with me? I don't know whether it's uneasiness or embarrassment but either way I'm definitely not being myself right now. Even now, with my face as bright red as a tomato, I can't face him. I'm relieved from my self-deprecating thoughts when Usui says he's going to give me something. I'm momentarily surprised but then I only feel even worse. Here he is giving me a present and being all concerned about me freezing to death but I can't even tell him how I honestly feel about him. He opens the gift bag and I see fabric.

Wishing me Merry Christmas, he wraps a _scarf _around my neck. I know right. A scarf! Just like me. I clutch the fabric tightly, bringing it closer to my face. "This is so useful right now." Again, another genius statement. Confused by the tone of my voice, Usui starts to say my name. But for once, I don't allow him to worry about me. "I was just thinking that this was more I deserve. Thank you." I can see the unanswered questions in his eyes, along with pure and honest concern for me, but he accepts my silence. God, I had no idea that I was such a coward.

"Where is he? He hasn't seemed to be following us since we left the amusement park." "I don't know, Usui, I want to believe that too, but I can't help but feel that he is hiding somewhere nearby." We pause and realizing that we are alone, for real this time, has us in silence for a moment. Breaking the silence, Usui asks if I want to have dinner. We end up going to a little restaurant that I actually frequent often. It _is_ my mom and Suzuna's favourite, after all.

I'm getting excited about the dumbest things. Like the limited edition special menu. And chicken wings. And the lively atmosphere. It's a nice change for once, me being completely silly while he's being the mature one. "What's up with you," I ask. "Nothing, I was just thinking that being in a more quiet atmosphere would have been nice, but you'd never approve if I was treating." Usui's voice, ever so soft, even amongst all the other noises in the restaurant, resonates through me so clearly. Reading his menu, he adds, "Not that it really matters to me, wherever I am, no matter what I'm doing, as long I'm with Ayuzawa, I'll be happy." Even though he's not looking at me right now, I know how serious he is, and can feel the truth in his words.

As much as I love those sweet words that were spoken to me, and cherish the person who said them, I can't help but feel worse after hearing them. I can't convey the same feelings back at all. While discussing menu options I make up mind to tell him here. That butler guy won't bother us here. I have to do it now. "Usui." He looks up at me immediately. And for some reason, seeing my own reflection, in those emerald green eyes, makes me feel shy. My face reddens. "Ayuzawa," he looks at me questioningly. "I . . . um I . . . I . . . I WANT COTTON CANDY!" Immediately after I say it, I turn my face away in shame. What the heck is wrong with me? I don't even_ want_ candy right now. Usui, as per usual when I say dumb things, is nonplussed. "Normally I'd be surprised, but it's you, but I'm afraid they don't offer it here." The amusement in his voice makes me want to shrivel up in shame. Looking down at my lap, not for the first time today either, I tell him that I know there is no cotton candy here.

After we eat dinner, he walks me home. We've reached the gate of my house, but I don't want this night to end, especially without me telling him how I feel about him. Usui, not looking directly at my face for once, apologizes for Cedric's presence. I am awed and humbled that he feels so embarrassed about it and feels like he owes me for it. But he doesn't. He has done more than enough for me. Like this really expensive scarf I have around my neck. "But it was still fun," he finishes. Face to face, eye to eye, and I know he means it. "Well anyways, goodnight, Ayuzawa," he adds and walks away. Watching his back, I realize that he completely misunderstood.

Cedric is _not_ what's bothering me. There's just something that I need to tell you. _Usui_. The timing. The place. Who's with us or who isn't doesn't matter right now. Nothing else does. Not even my totally awkward hand knitted scarf. What matters is that I have something to tell you, and that I decided to do it today. Before I can even fully register what I'm doing, I find myself running to him. "Usui!" He turns around in surprise and standing in front him, I know I can finally do it.

* * *

**I know it's a little bit of a cliffhanger. Totally on purpose though. Thanks for reading guys. Don't forget to review.**


	4. A Christmas Kiss

**This chapter is probably the least like the manga and the most from my own imagination. So, hope you enjoy.**

**P.S It's soo cheesy. I know, I know.**

**But it just made sense you know.**

**I feel like she would be really cheesy at this moment.**

**I mean I would be too.**

**PM me whether you thinks its too cheesy or not?**

* * *

**From Misaki's Perspective. It's really different cuz it's literally her thoughts, not some unknown third person who happens to know them. It seemed right to write it like this even though the other chapters are written differently. PM me if it seems weird and I'll change it.**

* * *

Standing in front you, right now, it hits me.

The revelation of a lifetime.

When your emerald eyes, met mine, and looked at me.

I realized why it was so difficult.

Not just today.

Yesterday.

The day I met you.

And all the days in between.

I love you.

That's it.

What does what I look like matter?

Or how my hair looks?

Or whether my make up is perfect?

Or how cute (a.k.a thin) my clothes are?

Staring back at you now, I wonder why I was so afraid before. I can see it in your eyes. And I know you've figured it out already, long before I did.

But that doesn't matter. You deserve to know.

You deserve to hear the words.

And yeah my hair is a total mess from running to you. My makeup has long ago disappeared. And yes, we are standing in the middle of my street, and it's snowing.

But I don't care. This is not a teary chickflick or some romance manga.*

This is us.

Me and you.

From behind my back I pull out my completely awkward and handmade scarf. I stand on tiptoe so I can wrap it around your head in a way so it doesn't obstruct my view of your face. I hold the ends so it covers my head as well. And I stand up on tiptoes again so I can kiss you.

Even though it's so cold outside your lips are warm and inviting. And the truth is I just want to stay like this forever. When I finally step back, I say the words you have been waiting an eternity to hear. "I love you." Normally I would find your shocked face amusing but today it's just really cute. Your cheeks are tinged with red as well, and I know for a fact that's not because of the cold. I want to say it again. But it's just as hard as it was to say the first time around.

I bury my face in your chest and clutch your scarf like my life depends on it. "Towards U-Usui . . . I . . . about you . . . um I . . ." "I know," you say. I snap my head up and feel the usual indignation that wells up inside me when I suspect you're making fun of me. But you're not smirking. You're feeling the same way that I'm feeling. You thank me. And then you say it. "I love you too. I love you." And in this case giving is definitely not better than receiving.

And I can't help myself. "I know you do," I try to say as indignantly as possible. You laugh and I feel foolish. But then you continued. "I'm sorry. I should have done this as soon as possible, but I can't just leave it like this." You leave me confused for a moment but not for long. You grab my hands in yours. And you look me in the eyes so I can see my own image in yours. And your next words completely take my breath away. "Ayuzawa Misaki, will you do me the pleasure of being my girlfriend?"

I could have sworn my heart stopped but I know it didn't because I heard the foolishness coming out of your mouth right after that. "I know I might not be able to promise your safety at all times. But I will do my best to protect you, because all I want to do is stay by your side." I scoffed and pulled my hands out of yours to push you, albeit lightly. I couldn't believe how stupid you were being and I told you so. Poking you chest for emphasis I clearly expressed to you that I confessed to you in order so that_ I_ could protect _you. _You laughed. You seem to always find me amusing when I'm being serious.

You reach for me and I relax into your arms. And you hold me. Burying my nose in your coat, I whisper, "Yeah, I'll be your girlfriend." The arms around me tighten just a little bit and in response I hold you a little tighter as well.

* * *

**And this concludes my first story. Don't forget to review. Thanks for reading. PM me for any comments/questions/concerns etc.**


End file.
